Happy Birthday, Elle Woods
by Awahili
Summary: With her first year of law school done, Elle decides to head back home for some R&R. Emmett decides to give her her b-day present early - a night out on the town. Will Elle still go home or stay with Emmett? Just a little fluff. Ellett.


Alright, as promised to Winter Sapphire, here is my first story for the _Legally Blonde _fandom. She updated _Found Our Way to Love_, so I post a story. That was deal. And here it is. BTW, if you haven't read FOWTL, please go do so now (well, after you finish this one).

Oh, and I don't own em. Wish I did, but I don't.

* * *

Elle sighed heavily as she shut her dormitory door behind her. Finals were over, and that meant summer vacation. Of course, back at UCLA this would include sunbathing, hot guys, and beaches. But now that she was a serious law student (and a successful one at that), her summer was going to be full of studying for her second year of law school. Emmett was starting a new job as an associate at another law firm and, though he promised to visit, Elle worried that he would be swamped with work early on. His fame at having been co-counsel on the Wyndham trial had been a boon for him, but expectations were high.

"Knock, knock," a familiar voice floated through her door and Elle grinned widely as she opened it to reveal the very man she'd just been thinking about. He had his hands behind his back, and as he entered she tried to get a good look.

"What's that?" she asked curiously, but he just shrugged and smiled wider as he turned.

"It's your birthday present," he said simply, moving to her suitcase with his hands still hidden. He kept the right one behind his back and placed the paper-thin wrapped package carefully among her other things with his left. "And I want your _word_ that you will not open it until you get home tomorrow."

"But Emmett!" she stomped her foot childishly.

"I'm serious, Elle," he took a step closer. "I want your word." She crossed her arms over her chest and pouted cutely, hoping he would cave. But he just stared back at her expectantly, and finally she huffed.

"Fine, you have my word," she grumbled. Emmett laughed at the expression on her face.

"Don't look so glum. I'm actually here to deliver the other part of the present - dinner with me in the lovely city of Boston, Massachusetts." His other hand came out from behind his back holding a single red rose. Elle looked at the flower, then at Emmett's face.

"Oh Emmett…it's beautiful," she reached out and took the rose carefully. "But I don't have time to get ready now."

"Elle, it's four-thirty in the afternoon, we're eating dinner, not lunch. I'll pick you up at eight?" Elle did some mental calculations, then smiled brightly.

"I'll be ready." She paused only for a moment before she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thank you." He pulled away and placed a light kiss on her cheek.

"I'll see you in three and a half hours then." And he was gone. Elle stared at the door for a moment before snapping into motion. Her first order of business: call Paulette.

_Three hours and twenty-five minutes later..._

Emmett knocked on her door at seven fifty-five, unable to contain himself any longer. He'd been pacing her hallway for ten minutes now wondering if he would seem too eager showing up fifteen minutes early. He just couldn't help himself when he was around her, she was so intoxicating. He knew he was falling for her hard, and he really didn't care. He just hoped he wasn't the only one.

"Come in!" he heard her voice cry out, and he entered her very pink dorm room. She was back in the bathroom so he quickly checked his appearance in the full length mirror on the outside of her closet. He was wearing the suit she'd bought for him, but the striped tie was new and he hoped she approved.

"Well don't you look handsome," she said from behind him. He turned to thank her, but as his eyes took in her form he forgot how to speak.

The dress she'd picked out wasn't one he'd seen before, and he briefly wondered if she'd gone shopping just for this date. It was pink, of course, and held up by a tie halter around her neck. The scalloped hem fell just above her knee, and it flared out when she twirled around for his inspection.

"You look amazing," he managed finally, and she giggled.

"Love the tie," she smirked at him, moving closer to straighten it. He'd seen it at the department store she'd taken him to all those months ago, and he'd gone back later to pick it up. And, he noted with some satisfaction, it was the exact shade of pink as her dress.

"Ready?" he offered her his arm gallantly. She grabbed her pink handbag and said a quick goodbye to Bruiser before taking his proffered arm and letting him lead her out to the door. He didn't tell her where they were going, and when they got in the car Emmett merely told the driver an address. The man behind the wheel smiled knowingly, and began driving as Elle turned to face Emmett.

"Where are we going, exactly?" she asked him, but he just smiled secretively.

"You trust me, don't you?" he he returned the sly smile. Shaking her head in amusement, she answered him.

"Of course."

"Then don't stop now." She grabbed his hand as the driver sped off toward their destination, and when they pulled up outside Icarus, Elle gasped.

"Emmett, how in the world did you get reservations here?" She accepted his hand as he helped her out of the cab. He paid and tipped the driver before escorting her toward the door.

"Well, one of my old buddies from high school is the sous-chef. I called him last week, and when I told him what I was planning he put my name on the list." As they approached the front desk Emmett gave the maître d' his name, and the man smiled.

"Of course," he crooned. "Your table is waiting. Right this way." He led them through the elegant foyer into a grand dining room, filled with couples and groups chatting away. A small jazz band was playing in the corner and a few people were even dancing. Elle stared at them dreamily before Emmett tugged on her arm. Smiling apologetically, she followed him to the table. They sat down and their server merely stood there looking at Emmett expectantly. Elle smiled at his bewildered expression and decided to help him out.

"Two glasses of Pinot Gris," she told the man, and he nodded happily and jaunted off to fulfill the request. Emmett laughed nervously and shook his head.

"Okay, I'll admit it…this is probably the fanciest restaurant I've ever been to."

"Well, lucky for you Daddy demands only the best. I don't think we ever went out to eat at a place that was less than fifty a plate." Emmett's eyes bulged for a moment, and Elle giggled at the expression on his face. "Of course, that means I've never just been to a fast food place, or a burger joint."

"You mean I could have just taken you to McDonald's? Man…" he snapped his fingers, and Elle laughed.

"Your wine, miss," the waiter placed their glasses on the table as well as two menus. "I will be back momentarily for your orders." And he was off again. Elle let his teasing comment go as she opened the menu.

"Everything looks delicious," she perused the selections carefully. Emmett opened his and eyed them warily. There were a lot of different things he'd never heard of described in ways that left him completely baffled. _What the hell is polenta, _he wondered as he read the entrees. He looked up at Elle, who seemed completely in her element.

"Duck is delicious, isn't it," she said off-handedly. "Uncanny how it tastes just like chicken." Emmett's eyes fell back to the menu, and there in the center was a pan-seared duck breast with pistachios and braising greens. _Whatever those are_, Emmett added silently. But he recognized a lifeline when he saw one and he offered her a grateful smile. "I think I'll have the chicken breast with pesto, gnocchi and tomato." She folded her menu and set it down, trading it for her wine glass.

"Sounds great," he smiled. "So," he grabbed his glass as well and lifted it up to her. "What shall we toast to?"

"How about, thank God the first year's over with?" she joked.

"Hmmm…not very elegant," he returned. "How about, here's to good friends." Elle smiled and clinked her glass against his.

"To good friends," she agreed, taking a sip of wine as he did.

"Have we decided?" the waiter was back, retrieving their discarded menus from the table. Emmett glanced at Elle, who gave him a quick nudge under the table. Obviously, he deduced, he was supposed to order for both of them.

"Yes, she will have the chicken breast with pesto and tomatoes and I will have the pan-seared duck." The waiter smiled wider and nodded graciously, scampering off to place their order.

"Well done, monsieur," Elle giggled.

"So what's next?" he sat back in his seat.

"Well, typically, on a date like this, it's small talk until dinner arrives, light conversation and smiles over a fabulous dinner, and then a few spins around the dance floor followed by a restless car ride home and an unforgettable goodnight kiss." Emmett stared at her in wonder.

"Thought a lot about this date, have you?" he teased.

"Or been on a lot of these dates," she shot back. He raised his glass to indicate she'd won that round.

"So what is little miss Woods comma Elle going to do for a whole summer? Lie out on the beach?" She shook her head at his little nickname and shrugged.

"I'm not sure. I know I have a few weeks before I need to get started on my summer work. And I've been asked to speak at a few summer Delta Nu functions. And I'm hoping to play tour guide to a born and bred Bostonian," she finished with a wink.

"Well, as soon as I'm settled at the firm I'll be out there in a heartbeat." He sat back in his seat, admiring the ease with which their relationship was transitioning. It had always been that way with them. They had fallen together one October night when she'd vented at him and he'd opened up. From study partners to best buds, from close friends to something more, it now seemed like they were inseparable.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked, breaking him from his thoughts. He just flashed a charming smile at her.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She pouted then, and he laughed. "If you must stick your nose in my business, I was just thinking about how far we've come since last September."

"It has been a wild ride, hasn't it?" She shook her head as she thought about it. "Who would have guessed it then that we'd be here now?" She reached across the table and took his hand. "But for what it's worth, I'm glad we're here." He squeezed her hand and smiled softly.

"Me, too."

Dinner arrived and, just had Elle had predicted, they smiled at each other between conversation and bites. Once it was all over Emmett paid the bill and stood, offering her his hand.

"Dance with me?" She allowed him to lift her from her seat as they walked hand in hand to the makeshift dance floor. The small jazz band had shifted from their upbeat tunes to a slower selection, allowing those finishing their meals to enjoy themselves. Emmett pulled Elle close to his body, leading her in a simple waltz to the three-four meter.

"You, Emmett Forrest, are a man of many talents," she said happily. "I had no idea you could waltz."

"My mom insisted I learn," he shrugged. "Guess I should thank her." He spun her out and pulled her back with a flourish, continuing through the dance steps seamlessly. They remained on the dance floor for another few songs before Emmett checked his watch. "You have an early flight tomorrow," he sighed, "So I should probably be getting you home." Elle frowned but knew he was right. "Paulette's taking you to the airport tomorrow, right?" He opened the cab door and she got in, waiting for him to sit next to her before answering.

"Actually, one of her girls quit so she has to cover a shift, but Vivienne volunteered to take me." Emmett nodded, glad that she'd found someone to cover. They pulled up to Elle's building and Emmett paid the driver before standing and offering his hand to her once more. She took it, using him as leverage to get herself out of the car, but she didn't let go as they walked up to her room. When they reached her door she hesitated only a moment before turning around and pulling him close.

"Is this that last part of the date you were talking about?" he smirked at her.

"Shut up," she said finally, pressing her lips to his. One of his hands gripped her waist but the other moved to cup her jaw. She wound her arms around his neck, getting as close to him as possible. He deepened the kiss instinctually, but managed to regain enough self-control to pull away after a few moments.

"I've wanted to do that since you said it at the restaurant," he admitted. She bit her lip and smiled sweetly at him.

"I've wanted to do that since you stood up to Callahan for me at the trial," she returned. Emmett gaped at her, but she just pulled him down for another kiss. This was one shorter and less passionate, but Elle felt the same tingle jolt through her body.

"So what now?" she asked when they finally parted. He stepped back and opened her door for her.

"Now, you get some sleep." She pouted at him, sticking out her lower lip dramatically.

"But I don't know when I'll get to see you again, and we just got started." She tried to pull him back, but he just smiled and wrapped her in a hug.

"I promise I'll see you soon. I'm coming out to California, remember?"

"But when?" Now she sounded like a petulant child, but she didn't really care. Emmett, on the other hand, found her adorable and kissed her nose chastely.

"Soon," he promised. She continued to pout, but she didn't press. She knew this new job was important and he wanted to make a good impression.

"Okay, but I'm holding you to that. If you don't show I'll be very, very upset." She pointed a finger at him, but he just laughed.

"Well then," he feigned fear, "It's a good thing my word means something." He winked at her before kissing her soundly once more. "Good night, Elle."

"Good night, Emmett." She watched him walk down the hall and disappear before she went into her room. As she changed and lay down in bed, the events of the evening played through her head. And she fell asleep dancing the night away in Emmett's arms.

_The next afternoon…_

"How was your flight, Button?" her father greeted her at baggage claim, and she hugged him enthusiastically.

"Daddy! I've missed you so much!" He picked up her matching pink luggage as it came around the carrier and he handed it off to the driver as Elle climbed into the car waiting for them out front.

"So how was the rest of your semester after the trial?" he asked as the chauffeur drove them toward their Malibu residence.

"Ugh, it was absolutely horrid. The professors expect so much of me now because of it. But I passed all of my exams and I have a ton of work to before August." She used the mirror to fix her hair quickly. "Where's mom?"

"Oh you know your mother. She wanted to get to the country club early for brunch with her girls. She'll be joining us for dinner at Sona." Elle smiled at the mention of her favorite restaurant, but it faltered as she remembered Emmett and their date last night. "What's wrong, Button?"

"Nothing, just thinking about my friends."

"Oh well, you can bet they're excited to see you again." Elle nodded, wondering if she should tell her dad about Emmett. Pushing that aside for now, she turned her dad's attention to his greatest love next to his family: movies.

"Any good movies in the works?"

"A few," he admitted, pouring himself a drink from the mini-bar. "Most people nowadays are just recycling old ideas, but there are a few original works out there that are worth producing." Elle agreed absently as she stared out the window at the passing scenery. LA was brighter than Boston, that was for sure. And she had missed the constant presence of the sun and the attitude that came with the city. But Boston, as she had found out, had its own attitude, and she found a small part of herself missing her new home in Bean Town.

When they pulled up to the gate, Elle felt a wave of happiness rush through her at the familiar sight of her beloved three-story home. The iron-wrought gates swung open and Charles drove them up the circular drive to the front door. Two people moved quickly and grabbed her bags, taking them up to her room immediately. Elle hugged everyone hello and let Bruiser free in the house. He scampered off to his den as Elle walked up the stairs to her room. Her first order of business was to tear into Emmett's present. She'd promised him she'd wait until she was home, and home she was. She unzipped the pink suitcase and dug around until she pulled out the thin package triumphantly.

"Ah ha!" she cried, pulling the tape away. It felt like a card, and she wondered what he'd gotten her that was the same size and shape as a card. But as she pulled the wrapping away, she found out that it _was_ a card. Pouting a little, she gazed at the photo on the front. It was a nighttime picture of the Boston skyline. When she opened it up, she read the note he'd penned on the inside.

_Little Miss Woods, Elle -_

_I had a wonderful time last night. Well, I'm actually writing this beforehand, but I'm sure I will have a wonderful time. But dinner last night was only the first part of your present, and right now you're probably pouting cutely at this card, wondering where the other part of it is. Well…turn around._ Elle frowned and re-read the note, wondering what he was getting at.

But when she turned around as instructed, the card fluttered to the floor. Standing in her doorway, in blue jeans and a Red Sox t-shirt, was Emmett himself. She screamed excitedly and ran into his arms, laughing when he lifted her off the ground.

"How?" she asked him when he set her down.

"Well, shortly after I dropped you off last night, I hopped on a flight out here," he smiled.

"You've been here since last night?"

"Well, early this morning, but yeah. Surprised?" he held out his arms and she hugged him tightly again.

"Completely. Oh, this is the best gift ever!" She held on tightly before pulling back suddenly. "What about work?"

"It turns out my new boss is a hopeless romantic," Emmett laughed. "When I told him what I had planned, he actually advanced me some money to fly out here for two weeks."

"Two weeks?!?" she squealed, and Emmett winced.

"You should really warn someone when you do that," he shook his head but she just laughed and went about unpacking a few things as he stood in her doorway watching her. When she was finished she spun around.

"So what now?" He made a show of thinking about it for a moment before moving over to her.

"I think," he said, grabbing her waist and pulling her close, "we were right…" he dipped his head down and whispered the last word against her lips, "…here."

* * *

Alright. There it is, my first LB fanfic! Whoo hoo! I've got a few more ready to go, but I don't know when I'll get around to uploading them. School just started and my A&P professor totally pulled a "Legally Blonde" move. He asked one of the students a question, then when she answered he just looked at her and said "Are you sure?" She, of course, started second guessing herself, but she was right. I almost burst out laughing at the similarity to the movie scene, but I managed to turn it into a cough before people started looking at me weird. Anyhoo, that was random. I'm off to work. Please feel free to review and let me know what you thought.


End file.
